Janji kita
by Runa Lhaphine Suzaku
Summary: apakah selama ini, Mouri Motonari mempunyai maksud tersembunyi di balik dia mengkhianati teman seperjuangan melawan raja iblis kedelapan?


_Perkenalkan, aku fans Mouri Motonari. Ini adalah fic pertamaku, sekaligus jadi fanfic favoritku. Kenapa? Karena ada Mouri Motonari disini! #plakk!_

_Oke, langsung saja…._

**Janji kita **

**FanFic Sengoku Basara © CAPCOM **

**Chousokabe Motochika x Mouri Motonari.**

_Sesungguhnya, cerita aslinya hanya milik production I.G. dan CAPCOM. Saya hanya membuat fanfic ini sebagai menambah kepopuleran mata readers sekalian tentang pandangan Mouri Motonari semata #plakk! (digampar para reader(s).) _

"Chousokabe Motochika—sang siluman laut barat, ada apa kau datang ke aula istanaku?" tanya seorang rivalku, dengan pakaian zirah serba hijau—dan pelindung lengannya. Serta membawa senjata cincin pisau ditangannya.

Itulah namaku. Chousokabe Motochika, dengan julukan sang siluman dari barat.

"Mouri. Hari ini, aku datang untuk meminta nyawamu!" kusodorkan jangkarku di hadapan wajahnya yang mulus dengan bulu matanya yang bisa di bilang lentik.

Mouri Motonari, sang rivalku, yang berbeda sifat denganku, hanya berdelik menatapku.

"Sudah lama, sejak hari itu. Kini kau tak seperti dulu lagi, ya?" Motonari menatapku dengan sedikit mencoba untuk menahan senyumannya.

"Iya, lama sekali." ujarku, datar. Aku menatap kosong didepan, entah apa yang sedang kulihat.

Dia menutup matanya. Menghela nafasnya.

Lalu membuka matanya.

"Demi matahari, demi kejayaan kekuasaanku ini, dan juga demi klanku, aku ingin kau ikut dengan kami, Chousokabe Motochika. Tinggalkanlah Tokugawa Ieyasu!"

Aku tersentak kaget. Mengapa di saat seperti ini, tiba-tiba ia membawaku agar ikut dengannya? Dan aku tau, maksud dirinya dengan kata 'kami' adalah pasukan dirinya dan juga rival sejati Tokugawa Ieyasu, Ishida Mitsunari.

"Kau—aku sudah menganggap Ieyasu seperti temanku sendiri! Dia selalu membantuku melindungi pulauku, Shikoku." tukasku, tajam.

Dia mendengus.

"Kau akan menyesal, Chousokabe!" selanya. " Kau hanya belum tahu, Tokugawa Ieyasu akan—"

"Mouri!" potongku. " Kau boleh menjelekkanku. Tapi jangan menjelekkan temanku, kau tahu!" aku menggeram dibuatnya. Bisa-bisanya dia menjelekkan temanku di hadapanku!

Dia mendengus kembali.

"Kita lihat saja. Tidak berapa lama lagi, kau akan menangis karena orang yang kau sebut sebagai 'teman' itu, Chousokabe!"

Aku mengepalkan tanganku, bersiap untuk menghajar wajah cantiknya itu.

"Chousokabe.." ujar Mouri, pelan. Aku bisa mendengar suara halusnya itu.

Aku menahan emosiku.

"Saya Chousokabe Motochika."

"Wah, apa benar dia laki-laki? Kenapa dia cantik sekali?" salah satu dari bangsawan itu, setengah berbisik berbicara pada lawannya.

"Cowok cantik? Memalukan sekali."

Mereka tertawa setengah berbisik saat itu. Aku—yang mendengarnya, hanya bisa diam dibuatnya. Aku menunduk.

"Apa! Cowok cantik tidak boleh berada disini! Pergi kau!" lalu aku di tendang oleh seorang penjaga—yang tadi membentakku di sana.

BRAK!

Dia menutup shobi dengan cepatnya.

Aku berjalan, entah kemana. Aku memang tidak punya orang tua. Dan kini, aku tidak punya tempat tinggal.

Aku menangis di sebuah tempat peristirahatanku, tepatnya di tepi pantai. Aku capek berjalan tiada tujuan.

Aku menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahku dari sinarnya yang silau. Dan cahaya matahari memantulkan cahayanya di ufuk barat—bersiap untuk tenggelam.

"Matahari memang indah, bukan?"

Aku tercengang. Ku lihat, sesosok anak kecil—dengan wajah rupawan memandangku dengan senyum kecil.

"Iya." ujarku. Lalu aku kembali menunduk.

Hening. Dia tak mengatakan apa-apa lagi saat itu.

"Hei—siapa namamu? Aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya." mulaiku memecahkan keheningan.

"Aku?"

"Iya."

Dia menunduk sebentar, lalu melihat diriku, dengan wajah jengkel.

"Aku Mouri Motonari."

"Ho—Mouri Motonari, ya? Aku Chousokabe Motochika, salam kenal!" ku sodorkan tanganku padanya sembari memberi senyumku.

Dia tersenyum kecil. Lama kemudian, dia mengulurkan tangannya. Dan kami bersalaman.

"Kau aneh!" tuturnya. "Padahal kau baru saja sedih. Kenapa bisa ceria secepat itu kembali?"

Aku tersentak. Ternyata dia tahu aku merasa sedih. Ya jelas aja sih, jika tadi aku menunduk, siapa yang akan mengira aku senang dengan kepala menunduk, bukan?

Aku menunduk, diam. Lalu kulepaskan salaman tangan kami.

"Hei—" ia menatapku dengan prihatin, merespon sikapku barusan.

Aku melihat wajahnya, yang tatapannya seakan-akan seperti kakak mengkhawatirkan adiknya.

"Kenapa kau menangis tadi?"

Aku menunduk kembali.

"Apakah kau disakiti?" dia meneruskan percakapannya.

Aku mengangguk.

"Kita ternyata sama, ya? Aku juga, di sakiti oleh orang yang ku percaya saat itu." dia memandang ke matahari yang mulai menghilangkan cahayanya. "Jika aku sudah besar, akan ku buktikan pada seluruh Jepang bahwa aku kuat! Kau begitu juga kan, Chousokabe?" katanya, dengan antusias yang tinggi.

Dia melirikku, berharap aku berpikiran hal yang sama dengannya.

Dia dengan cepatnya mengingat namaku.

Aku senang.

"Aku akan menjadi daimyo. Dan aku akan buktikan pada mereka—terutama pada orang yang menindasku. Dan aku akan menjagamu, Chousokabe Motochika!"

Aku tersenyum bahagia, saat mendengar katanya itu.

"Aku bersumpah atas nama matahari!"

"Aku tidak akan kalah darimu, Mouri!" kataku, tidak mau kalah.

"Ahaha—emang kau bisa?" dia mengacak rambutku dengan senyuman nakal. "Dengan wajah seperti ini—"

Aku menunjukkan wajah cemberutku. Dengan cepat dia berhenti berbicara.

"Aku laki-laki tau!" tukasku.

"A—APAA!" dia mengelus dadanya. Seakan-akan tak percaya padaku.

"Huh!" aku membuang mukaku.

"Ku—kukira kau..."

Dia tak meneruskan kata-katanya. Lalu menunduk. Mungkin merasa bersalah.

"Iya, itulah alasan orang memandang diriku rendah." aku mulai ingin menangis kembali.

"Biar mereka menghinamu, namun aku akan selalu berpihak padamu." sahutnya.

Aku membelalakkan mataku. Dia merangkulku dengan secepat kilat.

Aku menangis di pelukannya. Bahagia.

"Aku berjanji, Chousokabe. Kau boleh membunuhku jika aku melanggar janjiku padamu." katanya, tenang.

Itulah kata terakhirnya, sebelum kami berpisah saat matahari sudah tak muncul kembali.

Hingga sebelas tahun berlalu saat sehabis tragedi pertemuan kami itu, kami bertemu kembali.

Meskipun ku rasa, dia tak akan menginggat janjinya lagi.

Kini kami berdua adalah seorang daimyo. Dan kami berdua kini adalah rival, yang saat ini kami berdua saling menghadap satu sama lain.

Kudengar, dia mengalahkan daimyo Chugaku dan menjadi daimyo daerah ini. Sama dengan ketika aku mengambil daerah Shikoku.

"Dulu, demi mengalahkan raja iblis—Oda Nobunaga, kau dan aku terbujuk dengan undangan Maeda Keiji. Dan kita menang saat itu."

Mouri hanya diam, menatapku dingin.

"Tapi kini, kau memberontak. Menjadi sekutu Toyotomi Hideyoshi, monyet yang berusaha untuk menganggu daerah kekuasaanku. Bukankah kau berjanji, akan melindungiku semasa kita kecil!" bentakku.

"Dengan tubuh berotot begitu—juga dijuluki sebagai 'siluman laut barat', sudah pasti tidak memerlukan bantuanku bukan?" sahutnya dingin.

Aku terdiam sejenak.

"Bunuh aku, Chousokabe! Kita selesaikan disini, sekarang juga!"

Aku masih berdiam diri—kaku.

**"CHOUSOKABE MOTOCHIKA! KAU DENGAR KATAKU!"** bentaknya dan berlari ke arahku.

**"MOURIII!" **Aku berlari menuju ke arahnya, siap menebasnya dengan jangkarku. Dia melompat ke kapalnya—di belakang punggungku, dan aku mengikutinya. Kami bertarung di atas kapal miliknya.

Ombak besar keluar dari dorongan aduan kekuatan kami. Para prajurit mataharinya hanya bisa berlindung di balik pertarungan kami.

Dan syukur saja, prajuritku sudah kembali ke daerah Shikoku.

Pada saat dia mencoba melompat dan menebasku dengan cincin pisaunya, aku menahannya dengan jangkarku.

"Kau bodoh Chousokabe!" tukasnya.

Aku tak menggubrisnya. Persetan dia mengataiku apa.

Akupun menendang perutnya, hingga ia pun terpelanting—jatuh menuju laut.

Dia sadar dan mencoba menyeimbangkan dirinya saat terjatuh di air, lalu berlari di atas air—dan melompat ke kapalnya lagi.

Ketika dia melompat, aku sekali lagi melakukan hal yang sama—dengan menendang perutnya ke belakang.

Sekali lagi dia terpelanting dari atas. Kemudian jatuh ke atas kapal miliknya.

UHUKK!

Dia terbatuk dengan mengeluarkan darah.

Dan saat pertarunganku tadi, tak ku rasakan satupun keseriusannya menyerangku. Apakah ini hanya main-main saja?

Dia pasti akan menghindari tendanganku—bila bertarung serius. Bukan malah mendatangiku.

"Mouri, kau sebenarnya—"

Saat ingin ku lanjutkan kata-kataku, aku melihat anak buahku. Berlari dan berteriak di tepi istana Mouri.

"Aniki! Daerah kita di serang aniki!" teriaknya.

Aku tersentak kaget.

"Siapa yang menyerang daerah kita!" teriakku.

Aku hampir tak percaya, saat dia menyebutkan siapa yang menyerang daerahku.

"Tokugawa Ieyasu, aniki!"

Hatiku hancur seketika. Kenapa bisa! Kenapa!

Aku segera meluncur dengan jangkarku, meninggalkan Mouri yang terbatuk tak berdaya saat itu.

"Chousoka— UHUKK!"

"Motonari-sama? Moto—" prajurit mataharinya berkumpul menuju tempat pembaringan Mouri. Aku menengok sebentar. Dan Mouri masih menatapku pergi, dengan wajah semu.

Kubiarkan hatiku tenang untuk tidak membantunya. Toh, ada prajuritnya juga. Aku ingin tahu, bagaimana keadaan prajuritku saat ini.

Saat aku berada di daerah kekuasaanku, prajuritku tergeletak tak bernyawa—dengan darah segar dan bekas tinjuan dimana-mana.

Dan kulihat, sesosok pria dengan robot besar—berdiri di antara mayat-mayat prajuritku.

"IEYASUUU! KAU—!" aku meluncur menuju dirinya—dan aku mencoba menebasnya dengan mengambil jangkarku yang ku gunakan sebagai kendaraanku tadi, namun di halang oleh robotnya, Tadakatsu.

"Kau tahu?" dia membuka mulutnya. "Demi menciptakan dunia yang sejahtera, kita harus berkorban."

Aku tidak percaya! Aku tidak percaya, Tokugawa Ieyasu musti melakukan hal kejam seperti ini! Kenapa?

Dia memperlihatkan wajahnya— menengok diriku, yang penuh dengan darah segar.

Dia memandangku rendah.

"Aku tahu perasaanmu, Chousokabe. Menurutmu, melindungi bawahanmu adalah hal yang paling penting. Tapi bila kau tak bisa melindunginya? Kau bisa melihat akibatnya, disini."

Hatiku sesak.

"Kau akan menangis karena orang yang kau sebut sebagai 'teman' itu, Chousokabe!"

Kata-kata itu, terngiang di telingaku.

"Ingatlah! Ingat!"

Aku kehilangan kendali dan mencoba menyerangnya, namun selalu di halau oleh Tadakatsu. Aku seperti orang ke setanan saat mencoba menebas Tadakatsu.

Aku sekarang benar-benar sakit hati!

"Aku memang sengaja menyerang daerahmu paling terakhir, Chousokabe."

Aku masih teringat dengan nasihat Mouri saat itu.

"Kau akan menangis karena orang yang kau sebut sebagai 'teman' itu, Chousokabe!"

Apa yang dikatakannya memang benar. Kata-kata itu bukan hanya terngiang di telingaku, namun akal sehatku juga mengatakannya.

Aku menangis, menjerit dalam hati.

"Kenapa! Kenapa aku tidak percaya dengan kata-katanya? Dia berusaha untuk melindungiku! Dia berusaha menepati janjinya saat kami kecil dulu, meski dia menutupinya. Kenapa aku tak percaya dengannya!" ujarku, menahan rasa sesak di dada.

Ku lihat mayat prajuritku, yang saat tadi berusaha untuk melindungi daerah yang aku kuasai ini—tanpa diriku. Aku tidak bisa membayangkannya, saat mereka menderita tanpa diriku.

Aku terduduk, pasrah. Aku hanya bisa menunduk sekarang. Ku buang jangkarku.

Sedih rasanya.

"Kini, ajal menjemputmu, Motochika!"

Dia mendatangiku pelan-pelan.

Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat itu juga.

Biarlah ajalku menjemputku, sebagai tanda maafku atas ketidakpercayaanku pada Mouri.

"Hei—kenapa kau sedih?"

Suara kasar itu kini terdengar lagi. Suara yang pernah ku dengar semasa ku kecil.

Ya, itu suara—

Mouri.

Aku takut. Apakah aku benar-benar sudah mati? Kenapa aku bisa mendengar suaranya kembali?

Ku biarkan diriku menunduk.

"Kau—bodoh kau, Chousokabe! Ayo lari!" seseorang mengeret tanganku dengan cepat.

Aku terbangun dari lamunanku. Kukira itu suara Mouri saat kecil. Namun dia ada di depanku sekarang—mengeret tanganku, berusaha untuk kabur dari Ieyasu.

"Kalian tidak boleh lari! Tadakatsu! Hadang mereka!"

"Prajurit matahariku! Panah mereka sekarang juga!" perintah Mouri sambil berlari mengeret tanganku menuju kapal cerminnya.

Dengan pertaruhan nyawa, mereka melindungi Mouri juga diriku.

Dia menyelamatkan diriku. Kenapa?

Kami berhasil lolos saat itu, meski prajurit Mouri yang menjadi taruhan nyawa. Aku tidak bisa bayangkan, apa yang di lakukan Ieyasu san Tadakatsu saat itu.

Dia meletakkanku di kapalnya yang berlabuh—terombang ambing di air.

"Mouri, kena—"

"Sudah ku bilang, kan?" selanya sambil membaringkanku di kamar istananya. "Dasar bodoh kau, Chousokabe!"

Dia pun mencoba meninggalkanku, namun aku menahan tangannya.

"Lepaskan, Chousokabe! Cepat lepaskan aku!" Dia mencoba memberontak, namun aku mencengkeram tangannya kuat sekali.

"Terima kasih, kau mencoba menyelamatkanku dari Ieyasu."

Dia membuang mukanya dan memberhentikan ayunan tangannya yang mencoba untuk melepaskan tangannya dariku.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih, Chou—"

Aku berdiri, mendekatkan wajahku padanya—

"Kenapa kau—"

Ku peluk dan menempelkan bibirku padanya—yang wajahnya terlihat semu sebelum ku memulai tindakan tidak bernorma itu, mencoba menciumnya.

Dia kaget, tak sempat untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dia membiarkan diriku melakukannya.

Aku melepaskan ciumanku, dan mendekatkan wajahku pada dadanya. Dadanya berdetak kencang saat itu.

"Jantungnya Mouri, ternyata seperti ini, ya?" ku merasakan detak jantungnya.

"Menyedihkan!" tukasnya dengan memalingkan wajahnya dariku. "Aneh! Kau aneh, Chousokabe!"

"Aku akan menjadi sekutu Ishida Mitsunari, Mouri. Aku akan membalas perbuatan Ieyasu nanti. Kini, aku takkan pernah tidak mempercayaimu lagi."

"Aku tidak mengerti—" Mouri mencoba melepaskan kepalaku dari dadanya yang berdetak tidak karuan.

"Selanjutnya, aku akan lebih mencintai dirimu, Mouri. Biar aku sudah seperti laki-laki macho, tapi kau boleh memanggilku perempuan lagi, kok!"

Dia mendengus.

"Bodoh!"

Ku balas dengan tersenyum lirih.

"Kalau begitu, boleh aku minta satu hal?" tanyanya.

"Ah—apa?"

"Jangan pernah kau tidak memerlukan diriku. Aku kan sudah berjanji padamu saat kecil, bukan?"

"Benar, Mouri. Tapi—"

Dia melotot ke arahku, menunggu diriku berbicara.

"Aku berotot, kuat. Apakah seorang pria dengan tubuh ramping dan wajah cantik bisa melindungiku? Mungkin justru kebalikannya."

Dia mendengus.

Aku tertawa.

"Ayo, kita berunding dengan pertarungan! Siapa yang akan kalah, berarti lemah, bukan?"

"Err.. Tapi, bukankah kita baru saja bertarung? Kondisimu tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku, khawatir.

"Seorang anak matahari takkan mudah lemah, Chousokabe."

Dia tertawa lirih, seakan-akan mengejekku yang perhatian padanya.

Aku menerima tawarannya. Dan kami memulai pertarungan kami lagi. Tapi kini tak ada kebencian antara kami berdua lagi.


End file.
